


Worry for the children

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children In Danger, Comfort, F/M, Guard Duty, Job satisfaction, Multi, Worries for the future, mythical AU, neglectful duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Oracle has tried to carry the school on her own ever since Eclipse was taken by Megatron. Even with the addition of another teacher, the neglectful woman isn't making her job any easier. With Sentinel making things even worse, she just hopes the King is able to do something and ensure the lives of the children are safe.





	Worry for the children

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte is not my OC, bu the OC of my dear friend xTheBigLoserQueenx  
> All other OCs were made by me.  
> Transformers characters are owned by their makers.

 

* * *

Mythical AU

Napalm/Oracle; Ultra Magnus/Charlotte

* * *

 

Sitting on her bed, Oracle found herself in such a state.  
  
Her sisters had already left for the day, as they had every day. Despite the addition of their gargantuan kraken lover, they remained on schedule. She, however, had been finding it more difficult to leave home.  
  
She loved her children, and she loved teaching. But ever since the tribute festival, since Eclipse had been chosen by King Megatron no less, she had to take responsibility for teaching her children. Another had been brought on to help teach the increasing number of children but it wasn’t the same. Eclipse loved her children, loved teaching her classes and watching over her charges. This new teacher barely cared and had lost three children already to invading monsters. King Ultra Magnus had no choice but to take swift action but nothing had been done to the neglectful teacher. Leaving her the task of monitoring both classes and ensuring all the children returned him.   
  
She was glad most of the guards stationed in the school house were those she had met through Requiem, she knew she could trust them and knew they took their roles seriously. However, at times, there were those who followed Sentinel’s example and slacked off or took the path of least resistance. More than once she had caught the new teacher fooling around with the guards when both should’ve been watching the children. She only thanked Primus that Napalm had decided to journey through the canals that day otherwise another child could’ve been lost.  
  
Her latest worry, now dogging her sleep and causing her to hold out leaving the house, was the children asking after Eclipse. Where did she go? Why did she go? Is she ever coming back? Is she even alive?  
  
Many had come to learn of their teacher’s fate. Spirited away by a demon and no doubt eaten or worse. She couldn’t bear the idea of Eclipse being dead. In addition to the strange commotion brought on by Solstice, an encounter Requiem had explained to her best ability, she couldn’t think of anyone else to send a message to Kaon, to contact Eclipse and hope for a response.  
  
“Oracle.”  
  
The voice pulled her from her thoughts, turning back to see Napalm slide into the room. It still amazed her how such a large creature could move in such small spaces. Sliding in, his tentacles slithered up to cradle her. Many would think this was a slimy and squirming limb but his tentacles were smooth and calming cradling her close. Slipping onto the bed, Oracle braced as his tentacles cradled her and brought her into his lap.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He held her close, almost cradling her like a baby.  
  
“I’m worried about the children,” she sighed, leaning into his strong chest. “Three small children taken too soon, all because of that…negligent woman,” Napalm smoothed his hands through her hair. He knew and understood her concern and her worries. It disgusted him how some humans took no care nor concern for the smallest of them, to the children.  
  
“Can you help them?” He asked, hoping to bring some light or hope to this terrible situation.  
  
“Not with Sentinel throwing his weight around,” she sighed, yet another problem to deal with. How the King allowed Sentinel to do what he gets away with. The man was over zealous in his hunt for monsters that he used it as an excuse to bully and horde power.  
  
“Can the King not overturn him?” Napalm didn’t understand the roles of the King nor his guards. But if he was in a position of power over Sentinel, why not do more?  
  
"He can but Sentinel," how could she explain it. Napalm has always tried to understand human culture but how could she explain the politics of the city. Sentinel was manipulative and knew how to turn Ultra Magnus' mind to his way of thinking. "Sentinel has ways of convincing the King what he's doing is right."  
  
"The, perhaps the king needs to be shown it isn't," Napalm cooed. "I know humans are more complex than krakens, but I know you are wise. You can convince him something is wrong, then he can fix it."  
  
"Sentinel is a powerful man," pulling herself closer, Napalm engulfed her in his arms. "What if this turns his sights on us? I won't let him hurt my sisters or you. I can't.." Napalm tilted her head up, lightly brushing her chin.  
  
"He won't come a foot near you, Aurora or Requiem," his eyes set intensely on her. It was almost scary how protective the kraken could be, but it was only outweighed by his attentive and gentle nature.  
  
His promise remained with her after she left. Trying to keep her head high and proud of her work was made harder when she spotted her fellow teacher. How she remained was still a mystery to her.

"Morning Oracle~" her sickly sweet tone always masked her disregard. "Back at it again."

"Yes Curve," Oracle nodded, sighing as she opened the school house.

"Oh I hear Sentinel is coming in today~!" she was always excited when Sentinel decided to personally take the guard shift at the school. But Oracle knew they would not see much of him, or Curve for that matter. Which meant she would be overseeing at least 20 children on her own again.

"Well it would be best to allow the Captain to conduct his duties then," Oracle mused, collecting what she needed for the day. "These monster attacks are far too frequent."

"Yeah, right..." Oh how it urked her how this...this horrid woman showed little care for her charges, how she wished to speak out. But like every time, just as she was about to.

"Good morning, ladies," Her eyes were going to be sore from rolling them all day as Sentinel Prime walked through the classroom door. His armour was polished and gleaming, a cape its newest addition to his armour.

"Oh Good Morning, Captain."

Oracle tried to keep to herself, keep away from the lechers attention, turning to greet the children as they started rushing in.

"Madam Oracle," turning to the smirking captain, "Might I borrow Curve for a moment, I wish to discuss some...new tactic and positions that may benefit the school." She knew well exactly what the captain refered to, and it had little to do with the school.

"If it is in regards to this school, as the senior teacher it is to me you should discuss," her eyes turned hard. She refused to have another child lost before they couldn't keep it in their drawers.

"That won't be necessary, madam," Sentinel scrunched his nose, "Madam Curve will soon be appointed the new school mistress, I believe it will be more relevent to her," Oracle spluttered. School Mistress? Eclipse had been the School Mistress and, in her absence, Oracle had proven more than once she was far more experienced and trained than this inconsiderate woman.

Before she could voice her concern and objection to his decision, they both disappeared as more children arrived. This was going to be yet another long day.

"Alright children. Today we will be started off a little differently."

* * *

The morning had been productive, even fun is Oracle had been honest. She had gone over some advice Requiem had given her and the children took to it like fire to kindling. Forming their own small groups, they all pretended to be guards in a unit. The whole idea, no one goes anywhere on their own and unless Oracle allowed them to.

Some children had been left out, but the tactic helped new friendships form.

With Curve no where to be seen nor Sentinel, Oracle refused to allow the children out into the open yards. Instead, with the men Sentinel had brought with him, had them remain with one group of children and watch over them as their 'captain'.

She was glad some of these men were from Requiem's command, all of them enjoyed their time with the children, even entertaining them with funny stories or showing off. Sentinel's men, however, looked bored and had to be constantly told to keep watch.

"Children! Time to come in!" she called out, everyone running into the open courtyard. Each group stood together, their guards behind them. However, she noticed one group hadn't returned. "Where is group 3?" now she was worried but she didn't want the children to panic. Some were beginning to notice some of their friends hadn't come back yet, growing nervous. "Alright, now...Lieutenant Bryce!" looking up, Bryce stood at attention. He had served under Requiem for quite some time, and was considered a good friend. "Would you be so kind as to...tell the children about some of your adventures, I'm sure they would love to hear about what adventures a City guard has gone on."

"Indeed, Madam Oracle, would you like that kids?" she was thankful Bryce caught on, watching him usher the excited children into the school house with two others, leaving the remaining guards with her.

"We need to find the others, please spread out," Oracle was surprised to find the guards refused to move.

"We take orders only from Sentinel Prime, not some old School teacher."

"But you were ordered by your king to protect these children," she snipped, glaring at them. "Six are now missing as well as one of your men, do you not care in that regard?"

"Eh~ Cascade was a weakling anyway, if some monster got him no one would miss him," another scoffed, shocking Oracle further. Was there no end to this?  
  
"Sentinel was always saying he'd get killed off somehow," the third brushed it off, "Come on, maybe Curve will let us have a spin."

"No!" Oracle snapped, her patience wearing thin. "You are the City guards, you are to protect these children! And you are going to help me find them, now!"

"What's going on here?" Sentinel broke the silence, coming out of a small office with a rather disheveled Curve behind him.

"Six children and one of your men are missing, and they do not wish to help in finding them," Oracle hissed, disgusted by his pompous strutting and Curve lounging like a whore.

"And last I recall, it was said Curve is the new School Mistress. What do you say then?" turning to Curve, she shrugged and continued eyeing the men around her. "Then that is your answer."

"And what if the King were to find this out?" Oracle knew this was a challenge she couldn't win, but for the children it would be worth it. Sentinel took the threat, coming to stand close, lowering close to her ear.

"But he won't, will he?" he hissed, "I can make your life very difficult. Men, Women and children die everyday because of filthy monsters, why should it matter here? Let this go, or I might just so happen to find a creature in your home. You, and your meddling sisters, will be thrown away without a second thought."

Oracle said nothing, her patience practically non-existant in the presence of this man. Instead, she turned on her heal, snatching a spear from one of his men. If he refused to help, then she would find the children herself.

"Stupid woman," Sentinel hissed, turning back to Curve. All the while, Bryce had witnessed the entire exchange.

"Private," calling over one of his men, he kept his voice low. "Get to the palace now, get Requiem and Aurora, they need to get the King here now.

* * *

Oracle could feel her courage waning, clinging to the spear like a life line. She pushed for the children, but she feared just what she might find.

Soft sobs caught her ear, rounding an old building close to the wall. It was overgrown, dense and rarely patrolled given how plantlife overgrew here. Pushing past shrubs and branches, she gasped at the sight of an Arachne decorating it's web with restrained children. Each seemed to have it's own place but it turned away. Oracle ducked behind a branch, hiding from the arachne as it passed to another wrapped gundle.

"Gruffer than my usual choices, but you'll make a lovely nest for my babies~" the arachne purred, shifting the trapped Cascade to accomodate a distended stomach. "And these children with make the perfect meal for them too."

Cascade barely struggled, listful and drugged. He would be no help here, Oracle gripped her spear and tried to map out what she could possibly do. The element of surprise was crucial.

Keeping low, moving closer, the arachne turned it's back and gave her the opening she needed. Lunging forward, Oracle managed to drive the spearhead into the Arachne's shoulder. Howling, the arachne skittered into the shadows, giving her the chance to help the children.

"Ms Oracle!!" a young girl cheered, her eyes rolling with heavy tears, struggling as Oracle tried to pry her free.

"Hold on children, I'll-" a heavy weight slammed into her side, sending her through the trees. Wind knocked out of her, Oracle coughed and shakily tried to regain her footing.

"Meddling whelp," the hiss tickled her ear, suddenly flipped over and pinned down. The arachne sneered, realising just what he had caught. "Ooh~ I haven't been so lucky as to catch a cute little woman before." Lips smacked, his long tongue threatening over her throat, just itching to taste her, or bite her. "A nice warm place for my clutch, their first meal all wrapped and prepped, and now a lovely little bed warmer. What more could a spider ask for?"

Bed warmer?! Fear froze Oracle's heart. The very idea petrified her, not only the idea of being taken against her will, before her children no less, but the idea of being with any one else beside Napalm was a disgusting and neausiating thought. Like a trigger, her body responded to her need to get free, struggling against spindelly legs and grasping claws.

"Aw~ my little toy is so feisty!" he cackled, pulling back a little to give her some more room, enjoying her helpless struggles. "Come now, my dear, this is barely a challenge~"

"Then how about you deal with me?!!"

The spider turned to the source of the new voice, annoyed he was interupted again, but the glint of a blade was the last thing he saw before it buried deep into two of his eyes. Howling in pain, rolling about and whipping his legs about, Oracle took a gulp of air as his weight shifted. Looking up, she watched in a numb trance as Requiem charged in, her loyal men following, carving out a path and opening up the small corner.

Snapping and snarling, the arachne had little time to fight back as Requiem's team got to work. Spears periced through the spider's legs and hands, keeping him pinned down and unable to move.

"You're not harming these kids!" Requiem drew her sword, raising it high above her head. "And you won't touch my sister." Her low hiss was only caught by the spider, watching as the blade came down, cleaving through his neck and removing his head from his shoulders. Rolling aside, she kicked the offending head into the bushes, out of the childrens' sight.

"Requiem..." Oracle shook as she got to her feet, held up by her sister. She was releaved. For a moment, it would seem they were all goners, but she came in time. "The Children!" Requiem new her sister's heart was large; the children were always her priority.

"Let's get them out of there!" Requiem ordered, watching as they already made their way with daggers drawn. One by one the children were freed, each one running into Oracle's awaiting arms. This was getting rediculous; monsters must be targeting the school on purpose. Children were easier to catch and there were plenty here, but this was a last straw; this arachne was living here.

"Captain!" snapping to her title called, Requiem approached her second and gasped, seeing Cascade freed but swollen. "He's been impregnanted by the spider."

"We need to help him," Requiem nodded, moving to help the guard to his feet.

"Belay that order," all heads turned, watching as Sentinel Prime approached. "He's carrying those hellspawn, better to kill them now."

"And he has to punished for that?" Requiem snarled, challenging her superior. "This wasn't his fault, he shouldn't be killed for that!"

"Better that then having him go through birthing those freaks," Sentinel hissed, drawing his sword.

"You will not lay a hand on him," Requiem stood before the commander, hand on her own blade. The tension grew as the guards, scared children and Oracle watched on. Requiem never let Sentinel get to her, nor did she raise her hand if only for her sisters' sake, but she'd be damned if a man, with a family, was to be slain for doing his duty and fell upon a minor misfortune. She knew Sentinel would do anything to appease the King, killing creatures was just the only way his small mind could think of.

"You would dare raise a hand to your superior?" he hissed, annoyed that, yet again, Requiem challenged him.

"I've done it before, you should know me by now," her stern glare often turned the coward, but she knew that was harder to accomplish with so many present. Had they been alone or with fewer of his men, it would have worked.

"Captain Requiem, you will lower your sword and erradicate that spider's nest or else I'll-"

"That won't be necessary, Sentinel."

Sentinel turned to argue his point, but paled at the sight of his king. Ultra Magnus, with his wife beside him and flanked by Aurora and their small guard. Seeing her flustered sister, Aurora broke rank and ran to Oracle. Checking her over, finding nothing was wrong, the pair embraced. Aurora couldn't fathom the thought of losing her sister, but seeing these children, the twitching corpse of the Arachne and the suffering guard, just what happened here?

"Y-Your Majesty," Sentinel bowed, as did all the guards, Requiem bowed but with a wave Ultra Magnus dimissed her to tend to her sisters. "H-how...I mean to what do we owe?"

"Private Stennis reported a creature had taken six children and a guardsman, that this was allowed on your watch."  
  
"M-my King, that isn't true!" Sentinel tried to explain himself, find some manner of explanation that wouldn't upset the king.

"It is!" Oracle coughed, regaining her composure, getting to her feet with the children holding onto her legs. Tears were falling from there eyes while only a few glared at Sentinel and his men. "I am sick of him feeding you lies!"

"Oracle..." Requiem and Aurora were certainly surprised. Their sister never raised her voice. It always seemed like her patience was near infinite but somehow Sentinel had managed to break it.

"Three children, three have already been taken because of his incompetance! For his men ignoring their posts and this...this woman doing absolutely nothing!" tears rolled down her cheeks, completely ignoring Sentinel's glare and his men. Curve finally approached the scene, unsure of what was happening.

"Y-you are addressing the King and his Guard!" Sentinel tried to regain control, moving to approach but found his path blocked by Requiem.

"And the King should know what has been going on!" Oracle hissed.

"What's been going on!" Curve finally approached, sauntering into the fray. "Is I've been busting my back to ensure this place stays open. Reassuring parents their children as safe. I teach them, feed them and clean up after them. I've done more for this school than anyone."

"How dare you!" Oracle could feel her chest tighten, she hated getting angry but this...this child of an adult was really pushing her. "You bust your back like a vile whore to every guard sent here, including Sentinel! You do nothing for the children and completely ignore their cries for help! Those angels we lost were because you couldn't be bothered watching them! You ran and abandoned them! And reassuring the parents? You wish nothing to do with the parents and inspire no confidence for them. Why you wanted to become a teacher here is beyond me! Ever since Eclipse was taken, you have been a...a plague here!"

"Since she was brought here, your doors have remained open!" Sentinel snapped, coming up beside Curve. "She has ensure this school remains running. And the children lost, as I recall, were in fact under your watch, not Curve's."

"And you expect one woman to supervise thirty children?! If she has done so much, as you claim, why have we lost so much! And now we almost lost six darling souls because you wished to drive her through the bed! You even consigned not just these children, but your own men to a terrible death!"

"Enough!"

All fell silent, turning to the queen. Even the King had frozen to the voice of his wife. Her face was blank, but the anger behind her eyes was enough for Ultra Magnus to know that even he wouldn't be able to calm her down. She had clearly heard enough and was tired of the shouting. He still remembered when they had both been informed over the deaths of the children. She had been horrified, disgusted even, and she had told him she would not stand for this happening again.

Charlotte stepped forward, looking between Oracle, Curve, and Sentinel. Her eyes narrowed at the latter two, Sentinel especially. She had never liked the man, but her husband, for whatever reason, trusted him. As for this Curve woman... She only knew that the court system had been the one to hire her. Logically though, it made no sense as to why a new teacher would become the Head Mistress and not Oracle, who had been working here for years...

She turned to Curve. "You're the new acting Head Mistress?"

"I...I am, Your Majesty," Curve dipped into a low curtsy.

"Where were you while Oracle attempted to rescue the children on her own?"

"I...was with the rest of the children," Curve nodded, inching a little closer to Sentinel. "Yes, Oracle had just abandoned the entire class to find them, w-who knows what could've happen in that time. I'm just one woman."

"Why didn't you send guards in her place then? Have the guards locate her, one escort her back while the others went after the missing children?"

"I...I uh..." Curve couldn't speak, looking around as if to find an answer.

It was all the answer Charlotte needed. She turned away from Curve, her eyes locking on Oracle. Her gaze softened a bit as she stepped closer, studying over her to make sure she was all right. Seeing no immediate wounds, she inhaled deeply before asking, in a less aggressive tone, "Will you tell me what happened, Miss Oracle?"

"Since Curve came her, my work load has tripled," Oracle knew the queen would see reason. "I love these children, adore them. Seeing them dragged away, no means of protecting them, and when protection came..." she glared at Sentinel and Curve, holding no love nor respect for either of them. "They were more concerned with wasting their time, ignoring the children's cries for help and share a makeshift bed set up in... Eclipse's office," she choked on the name, still mournful of her friend and co-worker befallen to a demon. Eclipse might have been young but she was incredibly bright, she was proud the day she accepted her new position, holding only happiness for her and her family. And for what? For Curve to soil that pride? She wouldn't have it.

"Miss Oracle." Charlotte raised a hand to the woman, whose shoulders were starting to shake. She understood the stress was no doubt getting to her, but she couldn't focus what Curve had done to cause her anguish. She needed to know what had happened. "I understand all this, but tell me what happened today. Why did you go off on your own and did not have the guards attempt to rescue the children instead?"

"Because the guards refused, My Queen," Oracle stood tall, wiping her tears and composing her voice. "I accounted six children missing and the guard assigned to watch them as they played. When I asked the guards to search, they refused because Sentinel had not ordered them, despite the fact they showed little care for one of their own."

She could see Sentinel bristle, he knew what was coming. Even his men shifted nervously while Requiem's men stood strong. They knew who was guilty. They knew they couldn't hide the truth, that lying to the King and Queen would only get them imprisoned.

"I would have taken one of my sister's men, but I had entrusted them with my children, for I trust them far more than any loyal to Sentinel. Even he, their own Commander, when I begged for him to send them out, he refused! Defering judgement to a woman he had just finished...sharing a bed with," she refused to sully the young children with matters only adults should know. "She outright denied my request in favour of more company. Leaving me to find my charges. Had it not been for Lieutenant Bryce sending word to you....I dare not think what might've happened to the children." That spider could have taken her, but the very thought of her children suffering turned her stomach.

Charlotte nodded. She had been present when one of Bryce's men had showed up before her and her husband. He had already informed Requiem of what had happened and had been sent to tell them that Oracle had gone off alone to find the children. That no one had offered to help her and no one had even seemed bothered to try. She and the children and the guard had all been left to die.

She turned to Curve and Sentinel, her eyes narrowed as rage started bubbling inside of her. "You denied her help?"

Curve spluttered, she turned to Sentinel for help and he had no words to speak. There was nothing that could be said, nothing he could twist to his gain. The Queen wouldn't listen to him and she had the King's ear.

"I have no command over you, Sentinel," Charlotte said, disgust apparent in her voice. She wished she had command over him - she would have had him exiled from the kingdom a long time ago. Why Ultra Magnus did not understand Sentinel was a bastard was beyond her, but she digressed. "I will leave you to my husband."

Sentinel didn't say anything, his eyes flickering to the king, who just stared at him with a hard expression.

Charlotte looked back to Curve, who didn't dare look her in the eye. Oracle had been right - this woman was a plague to the school. The fact that neither she nor Sentinel could defend their actions spoke volumes. Her care was not in the children. She had no right being around them, not after committing such grave offenses. One that would receive punishment.

"Guards," she said, addressing the personal guard she and Magnus had brought with them. "Arrest her."

"Wait! Wait! Please, No!" Curve tried to defend herself, tried to get away but was too weak to resist the royal guards. "Sentinel! Please! Don't let them take me! Please!" her begging drifted to silence as she was taken away, Sentinel unmoving from his spot.

Oracle felt it strange feeling pride and calm swell through her, watching that vile woman get dragged away. In that mind, however, she was content knowing the children would be safe from her neglect.

"Sentinel," turning to the king, Senitnel dropped to one knee, not daring to look Ultra Magnus in the eye. "You will return to the palace immediately, escorted, and be ready to accept judgement." Sentinel moved to argue, but one look from the King steeled his words, simply standing and allowing himself to be led away by the last of the King's Guard.

"Captain Requiem," Requiem bowed low, respecting her king as his gaze turned to her. "Ensure that man is cared for, get him to a healer."

"At once, My King," she nodded, moving her men to fetch a healer. "And please, allow my men to escort youself and the Queen back to the palace."

"Thank you, Captain," Charlotte nodded, retaking Ultra Magnus' arm. Her eyes fell on Oracle again, smiling as the children clung to her and how she remained gentle and calmed them. But she was right, no one woman could possibly handle this many children in a section of the city still plagued by monsters. Something had to be done, and done right.

* * *

Sentinel paced the foyer, growling in anger and full of worry. So long he had worked to gain influence, to gain favour and become the head of the King's Guard. To be the King's second would give him power, but now it was ruined! All because of a school teacher.

So long as he didn't lose his position, they would pay. Aurora for her meddling, Requiem for her disrespect and Oracle for standing in his way.

"Sentinel." Turning, Sentinel dropped to his knee as the King approached. This was the moment of truth. He had done everything he could concieve to ensure the king was on his side. In the event something like this happened, he was sure the king wouldn't lay down anything harsh. He was, however, thankful the Queen wasn't responsible for his sentencing; she would give nothing less than exile and he'd be damned to simply let that slide.

"For the crimes of negligence, resulting in the deaths of three children, the impregnation of one of your men and the injuring of six children and their teacher, the punishment is demotion, appointment termination and exile from the city respectively," Sentinel remained silent, within his mind however, a maelstrom of anger and cursing raged. Damn that teacher, damn the queen and damn those monsters!

"However," the King's pause turned Sentinel's gaze up, looking directly at Ultra Magnus. "In light of your years service and dedication, I have decided a different punishment," Sentinel held his breath, swallowing hard. "Your punishment will be a suspension. You will be, temporarily, removed from duty for a month. Pay will be docked and you will refrain from conducting any duty claiming to be on the behalf of the guard. When you have returned to your post, any decision you wish to make will require approval from myself or the council."

"B-but my King?!" Sentinel stood, hoping to defend himself and get the sentenced reduced by Ultra Magnus raised a hand, silencing him.

"Because the events brought to my attention, your ability to make rational and concise decisions has been brought into question, until you can prove the contrary this will stand. This is my final word on the matter," Sentinel held his tongue. He didn't like this. Not one bit, but for the sake of swallowing his pride and not making the situation worse, he stepped back, bowed, and moved back to the barracks to remove his armour and gave his belongings. This month of leave would allow him plenty of time to think and plan.

Ultra Magnus sighed. There were times that he wished he wasn't the King. But today was certainly eye-opening. Sentinel has served as his Commander of the City guard longer than most. He was a man he could trust, or so he had believed. There had even been a time he had considered Sentinel as a member of the Royal guard, something he was quite glad of refusing at this point.

"You should've punished him with exile."

Hearing her voice, Ultra Magnus could feel his heart wrench. Plucking the courage, he turned to face his wife and Queen. Charlotte, many many times before, had spoken out against Sentinel. Claiming his incompetance and abusing his position; something he always argued wasn't true and unfounded. But now, now his mind was in a turbulance. He didn't know what to believe.

"His crime called for more than just a slap on the wrist and you know it."

"Perhaps, but it was a first offence. Such harsh punishments are reserved for those who have committed crimes before," he knew this was going to be long winded, knowing no compromise of surrender would come about. And he hated the idea of upsetting his wife, only adding to the pressures of being King; balancing a life of duty and responsibility, to a life of family and love.

She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. First offense... Yeah, right. She knew that man had done a lot more than just what happened today; she had had plenty of friends, monsters and commoners, before marrying Magnus. She knew how Sentinel was a terror... She loved Magnus, she really did, but his reluctance to see the issue with his men had always been a fault of his. One she wished he would take more seriously.

"This is only the first offense he's been caught for," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Charlotte, I have said before," Ultra Magnus sighed, approaching his wife, "If Sentinel has committed these crimes prior to now, why has no one approached and reported them? I can't punish someone when only accusations are brought to me or the council."

"It's a hard to approach someone when you and your family are being threatened," she said, eyes narrowing at the taller man. She hated this side of him. Why did he have to give people like Sentinel the benefit of the doubt. He didn't deserve it. She had heard the horror stories. Hell, she knew firsthand that Sentinel wasn't a good man. Until she married Magnus, he had never treated her with any respect. "And since you're so keen on believing him, who's going to think they have a chance of convincing you and your council otherwise?"

"It isn't a matter of believing him, but a matter of trusting his judgement," Ultra Magnus sighed. Today had sent his thoughts down in spirals, if Sentinel was so capable of this incompetence, then all his wife had said of the man may very well be true; showing him how incompetant he was as a husband but also as a King. And yet it had been Sentinel who had prevented many attacks before, many were alive because of him, was that to be forgotten also? "I understand Sentinel has shrude means of accomplishing his duty, but the threat of monsters corrupting the people or storming the city all together is too great. I need every good man within the guard to protect this kingdom."

"Then you have a funny way of characterizing what a good man is." She was tired of having this argument. It seemed every time they argued, Sentinel was a topic one out of three arguments. She just wished Magnus believed her. But he acted as if she didn't know any better, as if she was just someone with poor judgment. Sometimes, she was wished she could strangle some sense into him. "But what do I know? I'm only your wife, so I must be lying out my teeth for fun."

"I didn't," sighing hard, Ultra Magnus took her hands. "It isn't a matter of not believing you, and I know you're not lying. I would never think such a thing, I just..." it was hard to explain. Sentinel wasn't his first choice for awards or rewards, but he was a man who did his duty and that kind of dedication in the face of a monster threat was very few. He couldn't afford to lose that.

Charlotte shook her head. This conversation wasn't going anywhere, just like always. He was too stubborn to listen to her and just had to think he was right, if only because Sentinel had always been loyal to him. And maybe that was true. Maybe Sentinel was loyal to Magnus, but his interests weren't in the people. He didn't care about protecting them, he cared about power and position.

She pulled her hands away, glaring at him. "If you need more children dead to prove my point, fine. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Defeated, he let her go. She was right, they were going in circles. No one else should die over this, and he should put more faith in her; she had lived those same streets even before they had met and would known far more than he could. Something had to be done, if not for the people but to save his relationship with his wife.

"Prowl," his call echoed through the halls, bringing his trusted advisor to him. Prowl was never too far behind his King. "I need an investigation conducted, descreetly."

"Are you finally taking her Majesty's advice, my King?" he knew Prowl only meant in curiousity but his tone spoke louder than mere questioning. Nodding, Ultra Magnus rubbed his temple.

"Yes, also in the best interests of the people, and my own sanity, I need answers and I need the truth. If Sentinel is truely behind such crimes as claimed I want to know. And should these findings come back in such a manner, I will formally recruit a replacement."

"Of course, My King. I will be descreet."

* * *

Lounging back, Oracle looked beside her. Her sisters lay asleep, curled up in Napalm's protective embrace. Clinging to the appendage encircling her, she couldn't help but think of the ramifications for challenging Sentinel. She didn't regret giving that man what he deserved but what would he do in the future? She knew of his cruelty and the pain he caused others, but where most of his victims were in fact innocent, they actually have a creature living with them.

What would he do to her sisters? What would he do to Napalm? What tale would he spin to make himself the hero?

As her worry grew, the tentacle holding her pulled her closer, stroking her hair to help calm her.

She needed to sleep, she had a large class with no plan of handling it. Snuggling closer, she closed her eyes and hoped rest would bring her calm, would bring some idea of how she would keep the children safe.

"Shh," jumping from the sudden voice, she looked up to see Napalm looking down on her. "You need sleep, after a day like today," he whispered, keeping low so not to disturb Aurora or Requiem.

"I know, but Sentinel is a man proven to get away with his crimes, or at the very least convince the king of a minor punishment. I just know he will come for us, I can't stand the idea of..." raised up, Oracle planted her hands on Napalm's shoulders as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"All will be well," he cooed, his large hand stroking her cheek and cupping her face. "I won't let him hurt you, or your sisters. You're my mates, nothing will harm you."

"But what about you?" tears pricked her eyes, taking his hand and holding it closer. "Sentinel could..."

"That man isn't a man," Napalm's voice dropped, showing a rare side of anger, surprising Oracle. "He causes harm to women, he cares little for offspring and his position of protector. He is no man and nothing to fear. You shouldn't let him worry you, just dues will come to him, while we live."

Napalm truely was like no other the triplets had met, making her love swell all the more. Smiling, tears wiped from her eyes, Oracle settled again his chest. Napalm knew his mates fears the prejudice in the city, drawing Aurora and Requiem closer. He would protect them, and he will find them a home.

One where they can grow and where he can protect them better. As a mate should.

* * *

Morning came, routine went as it did.

Oracle walked and continued to worry. Continued to think of what will become of the children. Will she be strong enough to care for them all? Or will someone come and change everything.

Wringing her hands, rife with worry, until she looked at the school house.

"Your Majesty?" it was the Queen, standing before stunned and bowing parents, smiling and speaking with excited children. Oracle approached, bowing when she was close enough and turning Charlotte's attention. "Welcome, Your Grace. If you pardon my asking but why are?" seeing her confusion, Charlotte smiled and turned her attention to two others in the crowd. One was a young woman, just out of her teen years, smiling and playing with the children. Another, standing beside her, was a young man; older in years but still held a youthful gaze. Unlike many men taking to teaching children, he was build strong and showed off to the boys, lifting them from his biceps and cackling like a drunkard.

"Since Curve has been deemed...unfit to care and watch over our kingdom's children, I wished to ensure these tragedies won't happen again," turning to the two newcomers, the young woman smiled but remained with the children.

"Flowline is a bright and loving woman, I see no one better to teach children," turning to the right, she laughed as the man now carried two children each arm and two on his back, unfortunately falling to his knees in a pile of laughing children. "Trailfire once taught soldiers to fight, but after a debilitating injury, he sort to continue teaching, he is wise and skilled, he will act as a protector as well as a teacher."

Oracle looked again, noting a large scar peaking out from his shirt, it made her wonder what had happened given he was still strong and capable of lifting almost six children without a struggle.

She couldn't believe her eyes, two new teachers. And one of them trained in combat, willing to protect and defend them. Another young and willing to teach, not many of her generation wished to.

"My Queen, I don't know what to say," Oracle was near tears, joy over flowing. Maybe this school could be what it used to be again.

"There is nothing that needs to be said, Head Mistress. Both will need your guidence as much as the children will need all three of you," Charlotte smiled, pausing a moment for Oracle to take in what she had said. Oracle was all smiles until the words settled. Her eyes bore wide, turning to the Queen. "You've been here the longest, you are the senior teacher here. It would be only natural."

"I..." Charlotte placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling again before her guards flanked her.

"I hope you enjoy your day today," Charlotte watched the children cheer, leaving Oracle to musing her surprise. Head Mistress, she was now the Head Mistress.

"Um...Madam Oracle, are you okay?" shaken from her stupor, Oracle faced Flowline.

"Y-yes, yes I'm fine," shaken, but now calm, Oracle smiled to her new teachers. "We have a long day today, we better get started."

 


End file.
